


Tease

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're predictable in an unpredictable sort of way where he doesn't know exactly what they'll do, but he knows it'll drive him deliciously insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** vague established threesome relationship, mild bondage, toys, orgasm denial, largely untranslated dirty talk

Minseok knows as soon as he sees the matching smirks on their faces how it's going to go tonight. They're predictable in an unpredictable sort of way where he doesn't know exactly what they'll do, but he knows it'll drive him deliciously insane. They like that, conspiring to make him fall to bits beneath them. 

"Do you see that look?" Lu Han asks, eyes on Minseok but talking to Yixing. Minseok could tell it was for his benefit even if Lu Han wasn't looking at him because he's speaking Korean. He smoothes his hands over Minseok's shoulders and partway down his chest. "He wants it bad."

"Should we give him what he wants?" Yixing's smile would look so sweet to someone who doesn't know how to spot the deviousness in his eyes.

"Eventually," Lu Han says cheerfully. "If he begs enough." He slides his hands the rest of the way down and under Minseok's shirt, and Minseok jumps when they press cold against his skin. Lu Han grins and brings his hands further up, dragging Minseok's shirt with them, purposely skating over his nipples before tugging the shirt off. They like that, getting him naked fast.

Sure enough, a moment later Yixing is behind him, tugging Minseok back against him with hands on his stomach. Then he's trapped between them as Lu Han steps forward and kisses him. His hands find Minseok's hair while Yixing's unbutton Minseok's jeans, tugging them and his underwear down, down, and down until he steps out of them and kicks them aside.

"That's good," Yixing murmurs, pressing flush against him from behind and reaching around Minseok to pull Lu Han closer in front. Lu Han makes an approving sound without breaking the kiss and rocks into it a little, his jeans rough against sensitive bare skin.

Minseok shivers when Yixing's mouth presses against the back of his neck, his shoulders, then moans softly when he feels teeth instead of soft lips. He'll be covered in hickeys tomorrow because Yixing thinks it's fun and Lu Han has a huge possessive streak, but he doesn't really mind. It's nice, being reminded that he's wanted.

They continue like that for a while before Lu Han gets bored. He tightens a hand in Minseok's hair and pulls him back roughly, just holding him there for a moment, grinning. Then he drops to his knees, and sure enough, he starts marking Minseok's upper thigh with a hickey, where no one else will see. His head bumps Minseok's hardening cock repeatedly, probably at least partly on purpose, until Minseok groans. "Patience," Lu Han whispers, low against his skin, before continuing to suck at Minseok's thigh.

Behind Minseok, Yixing chuckles, then moves around to take his turn kissing Minseok. It's a hungry, messy kiss, and Minseok clutches at Yixing's arms for grounding as Yixing's tongue tangles with his and Lu Han's mouth presses even more insistently into his thigh.

Finally, just when Minseok is starting to contemplate desperate measures to get things to progress beyond teasing, Lu Han lifts his head and circles Minseok's cock with his hand before licking along the bottom of it. Minseok moans against Yixing's mouth, not trying to hide it because he knows they both like that. It won't last, but he enjoys it while it does, Lu Han's tongue lapping at sensitive spots before sucking him down hard enough that Minseok couldn't keep from moaning if he tried.

It's good, and Minseok drops a hand to tangle in Lu Han's hair, not pushing him, just holding on as he bobs his head. Yixing's mouth drops to his shoulder, watching Lu Han and murmuring something in Mandarin to egg him on. Minseok's glad to have Yixing to lean on as Lu Han's mouth turns his legs to jelly. He'd be quite happy to continue like this, but he can't say he's surprised when Lu Han pulls off, his hand staying around Minseok's erection for only a few seconds longer before he lets go.

"Tease," Minseok mutters without much feeling, too used to it to expect anything different. He goes willingly when they push him onto the bed, all three of them tumbling onto it even though it's a tight fit. He ends up squished, but he manages to get on top of Yixing, pressing against him as he bends down for a kiss. He expects Lu Han to push his way in because he hates to be excluded, but nothing happens. He's just about to stop kissing to find out what Lu Han is doing when he feels something hard close around his wrist. Before he can really register what's happening, the handcuffs have been looped around the headboard and closed around his other wrist.

So that's the way it's going to go tonight. He rolls off Yixing and onto his back to be a little more comfortable and looks up at two matching smirks. "Those look so good on you," Yixing comments in a tone Minseok could almost mistake for innocent if he didn't know better.

They leave him like that, naked and hard with his hands above his head, as they get out of their own clothes, taking much longer than necessary as they get distracted by touching and kissing. It's hot and also maddening as Minseok is left untouched, trying to contort into a position that'll give his erection some relief. He doesn't manage anything before they realize what he's doing and a cheerfully smiling Yixing sits on his legs. "What have we told you about being patient?"

Yixing stays like that as Lu Han joins them on the bed and kisses Minseok, who responds as best he can without being able to move much. Lu Han's fingers tease at his nipples, squeezing a little, just on the line between pain and pleasure. Yixing stays where he is, weight heavy on Minseok's thighs, and Minseok thinks he's just watching until Lu Han pulls away long enough for him to see Yixing touching himself in long, slow strokes. He grins when he sees Minseok looking at him. "What do you say we get things started?"

It seems to Minseok like they've already started, but Lu Han nods, reaching below the bed and pulling out the lube as Yixing moves to the side. They don't tie up his legs but they each grab one and push them up and apart, spreading him wide. Lu Han gives the lube to Yixing, who slicks up his fingers and skates them along sensitive skin before oh-so-slowly pushing one in. He's going so slowly that it doesn't really hurt, but Minseok groans as his body can't decide between objecting to the intrusion and wanting more.

He does get more, but slowly, Yixing taking his sweet time working him open with nimble fingers. It's Lu Han's turn to watch, stroking himself absently as his gaze flickers from Yixing's hand to Minseok's face and back again. "Fuck, you're so..." he breathes, and Minseok is torn between being turned on and self-conscious.

He settles for turned on as Yixing's fingers find the right spot to make him cry out in surprised pleasure. Yixing's usual smile twists into a bit more of a smirk as he picks up the pace, thrusting his fingers almost roughly into Minseok. "You like that, huh?" he says, not really a question, before slipping into Mandarin as he tends to do when he wants to talk dirty. Minseok doesn't get more than a third of it, less if he's really distracted, but he likes the sound of it, and the twinkle in Yixing's eyes and the hunger it wakes in Lu Han's.

His attention on Yixing, Minseok doesn't notice when Lu Han reaches below the bed again and he doesn't register the vibrator in his hand until Yixing pulls his hand away. "Ready?" Lu Han asks, grinning but not actually joking; they're always careful not to take it too far. Minseok nods, and immediately Lu Han turns the toy on and brings it down, pressing it just against his skin. It's on the lowest setting, but the vibration against sensitive skin makes Minseok shudder. He reflexively tries to pull away, but he can't with them holding onto his legs and he lets out a moan.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," Lu Han purrs, getting off on the power. "You just want more, don't you?" He's right, but Minseok's too stubborn to give him the satisfaction of agreeing right away. "Aww, he's playing tough," Lu Han comments to Yixing. "He doesn't want to admit he likes us shoving things in his ass." Minseok shudders again and bites his lip.

"Just ask nicely and I'll give it to you," Lu Han continues. "It'll feel so good, won't it? You want to be the manly top, but you like spreading your legs for us. There's no point in pretending when we already know."

"You're one to talk," Minseok mutters. Yixing laughs, earning a comically betrayed look from Lu Han.

"I'm not going to give it to you unless you ask," Lu Han insists. His voice is a little unsteady, but he's stubborn too and Minseok knows he'll follow through. "Just tell me you want it." He pushes just a little bit harder and Minseok can't help crying out. "Say please."

Minseok makes him wait a moment longer, just to enjoy the way he wavers when he thinks Minseok might not give him what he wants, but then he says, "Please." It comes out more desperate than he's expecting it to. "I want it. Please."

Lu Han quickly pushes it in, and Minseok's whole body shakes. It feels so good, the vibration sending waves of pleasure radiating out along his nerves. He moans helplessly when Lu Han turns it up a notch, holding it in place as they spread his legs wider. One more notch and he's straining against their hold on his legs, moans getting more and more desperate. "Touch me," he begs.

"Not yet," Yixing says lightly. Lu Han is more obviously affected, muttering curses in Mandarin, Korean, and even English under his breath. He holds back, though, shifting the vibrator in and out until Minseok feels like he might die and also really damn good. "You're always so quiet, hyung," Yixing continues, devilishly sweet. "I think you should tell us more about how you feel and what you want."

"Demon child," Minseok grumbles.

That gets a breathless laugh from Lu Han, but Yixing doesn't bat an eye. "Is it good? Do you want me to fuck you instead? Or maybe you want Lu Han tonight? We could even try both of us at once. Would you like that?"

Minseok's eyes go wide at the last option. That would be something new, but he's not sure he's ready for it. "Just somebody touch me," he groans.

"I guess I could." Yixing gives his neglected cock a single stroke and Minseok's body does its level best to arch up off the bed in spite of them holding him down. Yixing touches him once more at the same time as Lu Han presses the vibrator in hard and Minseok cries out loudly.

"Please," he pleads. "Fuck me, I don't care who, just please."

Yixing and Lu Han have a conversation with their eyes and just when Minseok is about to scream in frustration, the vibrator comes out and they both release their hold on his legs, letting them fall limply to the bed. Lu Han hands Yixing a condom from beneath the bed and then moves to kneel by Minseok's head as Yixing positions himself between his legs. Lu Han brushes Minseok's hair back from his face while they wait for Yixing, a stupidly fond smile on his face.

"One more time?" Yixing says as he pushes Minseok's legs up again.

Minseok doesn't have to ask what he means by now, used to Yixing getting his permission. "Do it. Please."

Yixing pushes in hard and Minseok cries out again, but it feels good when he starts to move, angling to push in deep. Lu Han gives him a minute to adjust before his hand comes up to Minseok's hair again, this time gripping it tightly enough to hurt a little but not tightly enough for Minseok to tell him to stop.

"What are you waiting for?" Minseok taunts when he hesitates, and that's all it takes to have Lu Han pushing his cock past Minseok's lips. He looks up, enjoying the blissed-out look on Lu Han's face as he thrusts into his mouth, but it's hard to focus on any one thing for long. Lu Han is heavy in his mouth and Yixing's steady thrusting is lighting his nerves on fire and if he could just touch himself it would be perfect, but that would be too easy.

He has to squeeze his eyes shut after a while, overwhelmingly turned on and unsatisfied at the same time. Lu Han's thrusts are getting erratic as he gets closer, so Minseok purses his lips tighter around him and Lu Han moans and falters. Yixing chooses that moment to give Minseok's cock another stroke and Minseok moaning around him is all it takes to have Lu Han pulling out and coming hot on his cheek.

Then it's just Yixing, and now that he doesn't have a cock in his mouth, Minseok moans with abandon, too far gone to care what he sounds like. He's so close that it wouldn't take much to make him come, but Yixing doesn't touch him again, and Lu Han stays where he is, his hand gentle on Minseok's forehead. "Fuck, please," he groans, and Yixing must like that because suddenly he thrusts in extra hard before he comes with a cry.

"I hate you," Minseok grumbles, opening his eyes as Yixing pulls out, even though he knows they won't leave him hanging.

"No, you don't," Yixing cheerfully responds as he picks up the discarded vibrator and pushes it in again. Minseok is afraid they're going to drag it out longer, but then he notices that Lu Han has moved between his legs and after a moment he bends down to take Minseok into his mouth.

"Fuck," Minseok groans again, and probably a few other choice words, but he's barely aware of it because he's so damn close. Lu Han moves steadily up and down, and then Yixing turns the vibrator up as high as it'll go and Minseok's gone, riding waves of pleasure that are that much more intense for having waited so long.

He comes down to the sight of Yixing setting the vibrator aside while Lu Han licks come off the corner of his mouth, both of them smiling at him. Yixing grabs a tissue and wipes off Minseok's face, dropping a kiss on his cheek and then his mouth. Meanwhile, Lu Han undoes the handcuffs, pulling Minseok into his lap and massaging his sore arms. "Okay?" he asks.

Minseok gives an affirmative grunt because he doesn't have enough energy left for actual words. Lu Han smiles and gives him a kiss.

They drag him into the shower to clean up and then back to bed to settle in for sleep in a tangle of bare limbs. "Goodnight," Lu Han murmurs, pressing a kiss to Minseok's jaw. Yixing says the same in Mandarin, his kiss landing on Minseok's shoulder.

"Goodnight," Minseok tells them both, and he drifts off to sleep feeling warm and happy.


End file.
